Chapter 4: Biyomon Gets Firepower
group is again walking through the forest with road signs posted between the trees, when something large passes over their heads, making a loud noise. Amree: What—hey! Joe: Whoa, did you hear that? Jaren: It seems to be some sort of aircraft. Amree: It looked like a big flying Gear. Ben: Admit it. My alien theory is becoming more plausible. Michael: Yeah, they hit us with an anti-gravity ray to make us all crooked! Joe: Or maybe that sign’s just crooked. slips while climbing up the small hill where the bigger kids are, but is helped up by JOE. Alyssa: Rylan! Rylan: Whoa! That was scary! Joe: Watch it! That could’ve been a snake, or worse! Rylan: Oh boy, I’m sorry. Hey Biyomon, are there really snakes here? Biyomon: No, just giant flying killer bugs and other unpleasant Digimon. Patamon: Don’t you worry, Rylan, I’ll take care of them! laughs and hugs PATAMON. Gatomon: Okay, now that that’s settled, let’s get going. Jaren: Nothing’s settled, and where would we go? We don’t even know where we are! Joe: This is silly, I say we keep moving and see if we can find any signs of intelligent life here. Biyomon: Hey wait a minute, is he saying that Digimon are not intelligent? Is that what he’s saying? Amree: Not at all. But I think Joe is right. We need to keep moving in hopes of finding out where we are. We need to stay calm and stick together. Let’s remember, we’re in this together. Biyomon: Together sounds good! Amree: We can do it! This’ll take teamwork. And I’m sure we’ll figure out exactly where we are and how to get back. There’s no point in splitting up because then, once somebody did figure it out, we— Biyomon: Hey, Amree? Open your eyes. opens her eyes to see that the rest of the group has moved on without them. AMREE and BIYOMON run to catch up. Amree: Well, thanks a lot for waiting! Jaren: Moving right along folks, keep it moving. Our next stop on the tour will be the forest of irrelevant road signs. No pictures, please! Amree: We’re lost, and these guys are making jokes. Michael: Hey wait up, my shoelace is broken! Afton: You need new shoes. Oooh, new shoes! group emerges from the forest into a clearing, on which stand several tall telephone poles. Jaren: Look! Telephone poles. I say we follow them and see where they lead! Michael: They’ll just lead to trouble. they walk through the clearing, a big Black Gear flies through the blue sky. Ben: Look, the alien saucer again! Jaren: And it’s headed for a close encounter! Gear crashes into a grass-covered hilltop in the distance. BEN wipes sweat from his forehead and sighs. Rylan: Boy, it’s so hot I can feel the heat coming up through my socks. Jaren: Well, Rylan, maybe you should put your shoes back on. Afton: Oh, this hot desert air is destroying my complexion. How much further is it? Michael: Is that all you’re worried about, Afton? We’ll be lucky if we even survive this hike! Amree: Hey, does anybody besides me see that these telephone poles have no connecting wires? Ben: She’s right. I wonder if these actually are telephone poles. Maybe they’re some odd alien equivalent. Afton: Hey, remember those phone booths? And that streetcar? Ben: Yeah, what about ‘em? Afton: Oh, nothing. I was just wondering if anybody else remembered. Michael: That’s it! Doomed. The heat has baked our brains and we’re all gonna end up like roasted piglets! Ben: Just remain calm, Michael. We’ve only been walking for two minutes. Tentomon: Ben! Come here, Ben. I think we’d better find some shade for Michael. And quick. Afton: You won’t believe what happened to my favorite watch! Michael: Hmm? What? holds up a compass and laughs. Afton: The sun melted the numbers right off! Joe: Afton, for somebody who hates hiking, you sure have a lot of compasses. Of course, none of them actually work. compass teeters, then spins rapidly around and around. BEN lifts a handful of dirt and examines it. Ben: Oh, this dirt contains small traces of metal which could affect the compass needle. Afton: Oh well. I’m always late anyway. Alyssa: This is one weird world, and I don’t like it one little bit! Ben: I think we should start looking for water, guys. Otherwise, we could dehydrate in all this heat. Joe: Yeah. But we’re doing okay for now, aren’t we? Afton: Heeeeelp! Somebody please find us! Black Gear grinds through the rock it landed in, while a fiery DIGIMON growls. Ben: I’ve taken this oil sample, measured the barometric pressure, and analyzed the relative humidity. Amree: And what did you find out? Ben: It’s really, really hot. Joe: Hang on, just a little longer. Don’t give up now. Alyssa: We’re gonna be okay. Gatomon: Just keep moving along. Palmon: My head is baking. If this goes on too much longer, I’m going to look like a wilted salad! Afton: Here, you wear my hat for a while. You need it more than I do. takes off her big pink hat and places it on PALMON’s head. Palmon: Thank you, Afton. Rylan: Pee-yew! What’s that yucky smell? Jaren: Here’s a thought. Now you know why they call them sweat socks! Afton: This beach would be a lot more popular if it just had a couple more things. Like, an ocean, a gentle breeze, snack bar, hunky lifeguards… laughs. BIYOMON stops walking, and the others turn to her. Biyomon: Hold it, I have to stop. I just don’t think that I can go any faster. Amree: You just have to think positive. Let’s all pretend that it’s raining. Biyomon: Yeah, that’s a great idea! I simply adore the rain! Jaren: Me too, but it’s time for a reality check. This isn’t getting any better. It might be a good idea to turn around and get out of this desert right now! Michael: Mmm hmmm. Tentomon: You mean before we all have a power outage? I’ll vote for that. Joe: Wait, hold on for just a second, everybody. If I’m seeing what I think I’m seeing… pulls out his pocket telescope and looks into the distance. Rylan: What is it, Joe? Joe: Mmm hmmm, it’s not a mirage, it’s real water! Biyomon: Water? Alyssa: This is fantastic! Now all we need are some lemons, sugar and some big fat ice cubes! Ben: That looks like a village! Maybe we’ll find people. Palmon: And shade! Afton: Maybe they’ll have hats for sale. Hang on! Rylan: Water and food! I’m hungry enough to eat broccoli! Patamon: What’s broccoli? Is that a joke? Joe: Great! Let’s get outta this desert! KIDS and DIGIMON cheer and head for the village. The fiery face proves to belong to MERAMON, a DIGIMON made entirely of fire, who is standing, growling happily until the Black Gear frees itself from the rock it buried itself in, and flies toward him. It buries itself beneath his skin, and the creature groans in pain. The KIDS and their DIGIMON have discovered a village, but it’s not exactly what they thought they were going to find. The tiny huts are occupied by tiny, but friendly, YOKOMON. Joe: From so far away, everything looks so big. Afton: But they’re so cute and tiny! Biyomon: Okay, question. Who here knows where we can get a drink? A Yokomon: And just what do giant Digimon drink? Amree: Me? I’m no Digimon. Biyomon: My friend Amree is what’s called a human being. Yes, we know they look funny. In spite of this, they are all actually very nice. Some Yokomon: What’s a human being? A Yokomon: If you are not Digimon, what are you doing here in DigiWorld? Michael: This is great. There is no way we are all going to fit into this place. Joe: Relax, Michael. At least the natives here are friendly. Afton: Oh, my! I would just love to take one home and put it on my bed with all my other stuffed animals! Jaren: There she goes again. Do you think Afton hears the same things we hear? I’m not sure anymore. Ben: Maybe she’s an alien spy. Patamon: Rylan is tired and hungry! Michael: He’s not the only one. Gomamon: Come on, Michael. Lighten up. A Yokomon: Biyomon, just when did you Digivolve? Biyomon: When I met Amree. We share a special bond which is magical. A Yokomon: You don’t talk like us anymore. Is that how all Biyomon talk? Biyomon: No, it’s how the big ones talk. I suppose I just picked it up from Amree. She is a wonderful and kind human being and I’ve already learned a lot from her. A Yokomon: We still don’t understand how you Digivolved. What is it about being around human beings that makes it happen? Biyomon: Amree needed me. I had to protect her. Amree: She had to protect me? Biyomon: When she was in danger a power kept flowing through me. I didn’t know what it was. I can’t describe it, but all of a sudden I realized I’d Digivolved. Amree: Wait a sec, now I get it. That’s why she’s always following me around. Hmm. When Joe needed him, Agumon Digivolved to Greymon to protect him, and Garurumon did the same for Jaren. They Digivolve for us. We’re lucky kids. Biyomon: Amree. We’re invited to have dinner with the Yokos. They said they’d be willing to share their food with all of us. Amree: Oh wow. the KIDS cheer, and MICHAEL raises his fist in the air. Michael: Let’s see hands if you want lemonade! Rylan: I wonder what Yokomon eat. Joe: I’ll take a cheeseburger, fries and a shake. Ben: I wonder what they will be serving. Perhaps some bone with meat, lettuce topped with fish, and… Rylan: Water! Water! Ben: Water? Rylan: Look everybody, a fresh water fountain! Hurray! A Yokomon: Oh, the water here is piped in from a spring at Mihirashi Mountain. It’s the best water in the world! Tentomon: Forget the world. Mount Mihirashi water is the best in all the galaxy. Alyssa: Where’s Mount Mihirashi? The Yokomon: Up there! turns to look where the YOKOMON indicate. Alyssa: Hey, that’s a live volcano! A Yokomon: Yes, but the heat boils away all the germs. the mountain, MERAMON roars and heats the mountain water. In the YOKOMON village, a rumbling sound is heard. Ben: If I’m not mistaken, that noise precedes an eruption! group screams and jumps back as a column of fire erupts from the village well. Rylan: That’s cool, but I still didn’t get a drink. Joe: What is happening? A Yokomon: The water evaporated! A Yokomon: That’s okay because the lake is always full of water. Joe: I’ll check it out. Amree: Let’s all go. group runs up to the lake, only to find it empty. Ben: The water’s all gone! Afton: Goodness, where did it go? Rylan: Somebody pulled the plug! Joe: Alright, let’s not panic. at the YOKOMON village, JOE lowers a bucket into the well. It falls and crashes at the bottom. Jaren: Dry as a bone. Joe: I won’t give up. pulls the rope back up, but finds only a singed end where the bucket should be. Suddenly, another column of flame shoots up from the well, and JOE jumps back, hopping from foot to foot. Afton: Look. Joe’s doing a little dance for us! Is that supposed to stop the fire or bring down the rain? Jaren: Hey! Do you remember that flying Gear we saw earlier? Ben: It crashed right into a hillside. Amree: Great. Of all the hillsides out there, the Gear crashes into Mihirashi Mountain. Michael: That’s the place where the water comes from! A Yokomon: That’s right. The water comes from a lake on the top of Mount Mihirashi. So a Gear crashing into the mountain could affect our water supply. Ben: Mmmm hmmm. A Yokomon: We don’t dare go up there. The mountain is guarded by a fiery Digimon called Meramon. He’s hideously dangerous! Joe: I want a closer look at that mountain. pulls out his pocket telescope. Joe: You say this character Meramon is a fiery Digimon? What does he look like? Never mind, there he is! He’s coming! He’s coming our way! A Yokomon: He burns up everything he touches! He never comes down off the mountain, though. This is very strange behavior for him! Meramon: Oooh, I’m burning…too hot! Palmon: Meramon is a fiery Digimon. There’s no reason he should be in pain from his own flames. That’s his nature. sobs in pain. Joe: This is weird. He’s crying! Meramon: Burning! Amree: Sounds like he’s out of his mind with pain. Joe: What do we do? Meramon: Burning, burning, burning! Amree: Look, he’s coming straight toward the village! Biyomon: Hey, everybody. We’d better decide what we’re going to do. I’ve never seen him move so fast. He’s already reached the foot of the mountain, and now he’s starting to enter the forest! Amree: Everybody, freeze! Stay very still. group in the village remains motionless as MERAMON rushes through the forest toward them. Meramon: You’re going to need more than sunscreen to stop me! Amree: Don’t move a muscle! Meramon: Agh! Burn, burn, burn! Joe: Ah! Unfreeze! And run! group, along with the entire village of YOKOMON, run from the laughing MERAMON as fast as possible. They herd all of the YOKOMON into the hull of a wrecked ship, lying in the dead center of the desert. Joe: Come on, keep it moving! Amree: All the way to the rear! Jaren: Okay, settle down, there’s room for all of you! Will you please stop squirming! JAREN is working to get all of the YOKOMON together on the bow of the ship, MICHAEL comes up with more of them. Michael: Here’s the next batch, Jaren. Joe: Easy now, you’ll be okay. Amree: Who’s not here? thinks, and remembers her friend BIYOMON. Biyomon: The Yokos…I’ll take care of them! Amree: This is bad! Run, come on! looks up to the top of the cliff, where BIYOMON is herding the YOKOMON down the edge to the ship below. Biyomon: Everyone, keep moving now. Just follow the one in front of you. Amree: Biyomon, save yourself! Come down while there’s still time! Biyomon: I can’t leave here until all my friends are safe, Amree! Amree: Alright. I suppose I’ll just have to come up there after you, then! Joe: Hurry! Amree, you’ll never make it! Michael: Hey, where is Amree going? Jaren: Amree! Come back! runs at top speed toward the cliff, where BIYOMON has helped the last of the YOKOMON down the edge and to the safety of the floor of the canyon. Biyomon: Ah, good. They’re all safe now. Amree: Watch out! appears on the cliff behind BIYOMON. Amree: Biyomon, he’s right behind you! Biyomon: Go away, Meramon, leave us alone! We’re not bothering you! reply, with one swipe of his hand, MERAMON sends BIYOMON tumbling down the edge of the cliff. Amree: Biyo! Biyo, I’m coming, Biyo! leaps and catches BIYOMON just before she hits the ground. Amree: Are you okay? Biyomon: Sure. I hope I never do that again. It wasn’t very fun. laughs and picks BIYOMON up in a hug. Biyomon: Thank you for coming to rescue me. Amree: Don’t mention it. That’s what a friend is for. Biyomon: You can say that again. My friend. roars, and forms a fireball in his hand. Biyomon: Uh oh. We’re still in great danger, Amree. Amree: What? Biyomon: You stay here. It’s my turn to rescue you now. a determined face, BIYOMON flies up to MERAMON. Biyomon: You think you’re really hot stuff, well you’re in big trouble now. Spiral Twister! Ha! is pushed back, but takes several more of BIYOMON’s attacks. Biyomon: Okay big red, take that! And that! And that! Meramon: Is that the best you have to offer, weakling? Joe: We gotta help her out. He’s too big to handle! Ben: Yeah. Joe: Yeah! Meramon: Fire Ball! Catch! ball of fire hits BIYOMON and she falls from the sky. Amree: Oh no! She’s hit! Biyomon… Joe: Come on, everyone! We can beat that monster. Ben: What we need is teamwork! Meramon: I’m ready. Give me your best shot! fires a Pepper Breath attack, while TENTOMON sends out a Super Shocker, GABUMON aims a Blue Blaster, GATOMON sends out a Cat’s Eye Beam, and PATAMON blows a Boom Bubble at MERAMON. All the attacks hit, but MERAMON only grows in size. Michael: We need a fire extinguisher! Jaren: That made him bigger! Michael: Yeah. Meramon: Why do I suffer so? Joe: If we knew why he was crying, it might help to stop him. Ben: Uh, fire’s not affecting him, I guess it’s not heartburn. Jaren: Maybe this monster just has growing pains. Ben: Growing pains? Michael: Jaren, this is not a time to joke! Meramon: Better get ready, here I come! jumps down from the cliff, to where JOE, BEN, ALYSSA, and AMREE are with AGUMON, TENTOMON, GABUMON, GATOMON and PATAMON. BIYOMON looks up weakly from where she had fallen. Biyomon: Amree? We’re all in trouble now. Meramon cannot be allowed to win. My friends need my help now. Ben: Ah! Biyomon: Biyomon Digivolve to… Birdramon: Birdramon! the huge fire bird, swoops under MERAMON and catches him before he reaches the group below. BIRDRAMON then throws him back onto the cliff above. Amree: We’ll be safe now. Biyomon Digivolved to rescue us. Meramon: What’s wrong Birdramon? Afraid of me? Let’s fight! Here, have a ball! fireball hits BIRDRAMON in the back. Amree: Don’t turn your back! laughs. BIRDRAMON comes straight at him, but is hit head on with fireball after fireball. Amree: Birdramon, move away! backs off, high into the sky above MERAMON. Her wings glitter as she gathers her strength for an attack. Birdramon: Meteor Wing! smile fades as several fireballs come at him at once. The force of the hits shrinks MERAMON down to his normal size, and causes the Black Gear stuck in his back to fly out and be destroyed. Ben: It was a Gear! Patamon: What is it? Ben: It made him crazy! Joe: Right! Jaren: I suppose if you had a big Black Gear stuck inside of you, you’d act a little crazy, too. The poor guy. Rylan: Yay! Biyomon did it! BIRDRAMON shrinks to BIYOMON as AMREE watches. Amree: Wow! Every time I’m in danger, Biyomon comes to my rescue! That’s what I call a friend. Biyomon: Are you alright? Oh, Amree! Amree: Oh, Biyomon! I was so worried about you! You’re great. I can’t begin to tell you how proud I am of you. Biyomon: I wasn’t the least bit afraid. All I could think about was saving you because…well, you know. and BIYOMON hug. The sun is setting back at the YOKOMON village, where MERAMON is sitting with his neighbors. A Yokomon: Meramon, why did you attack our village? Meramon: I couldn’t stop myself. A Yokomon: That must have been awful for you. If you couldn’t control yourself, who was controlling you? Meramon: The last thing I remember is being hit by that Gear. A Yokomon: Well, we’re just happy to see that you’re back to normal. I hope nothing like this ever happens again. You’re needed to protect Mount Mihirashi. as MERAMON walks back to his mountain, the YOKOMON and the KIDS watch him leave. A Yokomon: Goodbye, Meramon, may you always stay well. Goodbye! And please try not to burn down our village anymore, okay? Biyomon: Hey! I just remembered you never got that dinner we promised you. You must be starving! Rylan: My tummy’s ready for some action! Alyssa: Mine too! group sits down to bowls of some mysterious YOKOMON dish. Joe: What is this stuff? Afton: Be polite and just eat it. A gracious guest never insults his host’s cooking. Joe: Hm. I can’t tell if it’s even been cooked. Biyomon: Eat as much as you want. We have more than enough for seconds. Michael: Yeah, well, there’s probably a good reason for that. Amree: You know, that’s exactly what I was afraid you were going to say, Michael. Rylan: It smells better than broccoli. Who knows, might taste better! Jaren: Has anybody noticed? We talk a lot about food. Amree: Nah, I’m not hungry. Michael: I’m skipping this one too. I just don’t like to eat on an empty stomach. Besides, I don’t even know what that stuff is, but I’m sure I’m allergic to it! laughs, then looks over at BIYOMON. Amree: And so ends my biggest adventure yet with Biyomon. One thing’s for certain. For being so little, she sure has a huge heart! Chapter 5: Kabuterimon's Electro Shocker